darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Flash Mob
: Demon flash mobs or Demon raids are a members-only feature that was released on 28 January 2013. Flash mobs appear every hour in one of 14 locations including the Wilderness. Players with the required combat level get a filtered notice of a surge of demonic energy at a specific location fifteen minutes before the mob spawns, then receive a second message stating that the demons have spawned in that location. Mobs can spawn at any time. This flash mob consists of a demon boss, two black demons, 4 lesser demons and 8 imp heralds. Once the minions are killed, the boss can be attacked. At the start, however, the lesser and black demons, as well as the demon boss, are invulnerable. To attack the lesser demons, all the imps must be killed. To attack the black demons the lesser demons must be killed. To attack the boss the black demons must be killed. The boss begins with 50% of his maximum life points, that is, 200,000 out of 400,000. The boss regains his lost health by feeding from the life of his lesser demons, where he heals 3000. After the imp heralds or the lesser demons are slain, the boss will focus on his black demons, where he heals 6000 from them until they die. Note that the demons are not aggressive. Therefore, one should look carefully for leftover demons. The next level of demons can be attacked when the boss himself says a quote. For example, when all the imp heralds are slain, the boss will say a quote, and then the lesser demons can be attacked. However, if the lesser demons are sent to battle and the boss drains the life from both of his black demons, he can be attacked, and the demons that he sent to battle can be left alone, although it is not recommended because the boss has very high life points for his combat level. Attacks vary depending on the region. Non-wilderness and Wilderness demons tend to focus on one person with melee or magic attacks depending on the player's distance. Non-wilderness demons can use multi-hitting magic attacks if there is a large amount of players at the site The sign that a flash mob is arriving is an evil symbol on the ground. The evil symbol is where the boss will spawn. Right next to him will be his minions. The name of the boss is random. The titles before and after its name will hint at its abilities, as detailed below. This is how the name of the boss will always be shown: "(prefix) (name) the (suffix)", meaning a name such as "General Acidius the Glorious". According to the names shown below, this means this demon boss has very accurate melee attacks and can stun players. Demon bosses of all sorts will use melee and magic attacks. Their magic attacks are multi-targeting, and melee attacks are against one player. Prayer of any sort, except for Protect Item, is not recommended as doing so results in the boss dealing extremely deadly hits towards praying players, especially if the boss is an executioner type. If the mob spawns in the Wilderness, you should not bring anything that you are not willing to risk losing. One should be careful of the "Frostborn" type as this means players will be constantly stunned, even with the use of Freedom and Anticipate. It is also possible for a boss to kill aggressive familiars in one hit, so players should be careful of this. Blood spells from the Ancient Magicks spell book will heal the demon boss, accompanied by a message from the demon discouraging its use. A new mob spawns every hour; if the demon general is not slain within one hour of spawning, he will despawn, regardless of the damage dealt on him. Names Prefixes The boss of a demon flash mob will have a prefix to his name. This prefix determines the attacks the boss will use mainly, or what it is particularly good at. Suffixes The boss of a demon flash mob will also have a suffix to his name. This suffix determines what special abilities this boss demon has. Main names A boss demon in a flash mob will have a main name, which can either be aligned to Zaros or Zamorak. This name doesn't have any meaning like titles do. The Zarosian Demon's names shown below are Latin. The Zamorakian names are not in any known language. Locations See Distractions and Diversions Locations/Demon Flash Mob for all possible locations. A new flash mob spawns every hour. The location is given in the chatbox 15 minutes in advance. A demon symbol is also visible on the world map. If the demon symbol is moving, then that means the boss is on the move, most often at full health if nobody has attacked. Wilderness mobs Due to some drops being only available in the Wilderness and the increased value of drops, and due to the need to take good quality weapons and armour to fight the demon mobs, PKers and PKing clans are hunting players who are hunting demon mobs. Players should be aware of the increased risk when deciding whether to hunt flash mobs in the Wilderness and what items to risk. Strategy Drops In order to receive a drop, the player must deal at least 500 damage to the demon boss in a single hit, once this condition is met a notification will be given to the player. The player must also stay in combat with the boss, until it dies to be eligible for the rewards. If the player leaves or dies, the hit of 500 damage needs to be done again to still get a drop. The drop will appear under the boss. Be wary that when the demon is on low health, no matter how much you damage the demon you'll be informed that you're too late to receive any rewards. Fighting a flash mob in the Wilderness gives you a greater chance of getting a demon slayer gear drop, and other drops will be worth around three times as much as other spawn locations. Demon slayer gear is dropped alongside the drop it was going to give you. For example, a player that receives an Off-hand demon slayer crossbow can also get any of the other normal drops it gives. 100% Drop Armour Weapons Charms 3 charms are dropped at a time. It is unknown which charm is the most commonly occurring. Herbs and Seeds Logs Ores, bars and gems Titles The name of the demon boss killed determines which demonic title scrolls it can drop. For example, General Acidius the Blazing can drop Demonic title scroll (general) and Demonic title scroll (blazing). Miscellaneous Rare drop table drops Trivia *Prior to an update on 2 February 2015, demon bosses with the 'Glorious' or 'Frostborn' suffixes could stun players for nine seconds instead of three. The same update allowed damage over time effects applied by demon bosses with the 'Blazing', 'Infernal', and 'Rending' suffixes to be removed via the use of Freedom. Also, the demon boss previously would hit extremely hard on players using Protect Item prayers, making its use risky when hunting demon mobs in the Wilderness. Other prayers still cause high damage if used though. *When a player inflicts 500 or more damage in one hit, they may not receive rewards if there is a sufficient amount of players.